


Redemption

by LambyYams



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Aromantic Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Fanfiction Trash, Fanon Alastor, M/M, Multi, Non Sex-Repulsed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambyYams/pseuds/LambyYams
Summary: Hell has a new resident and unlike the average denizen there, she wants to redeem herself. But, due to a certain radio demon, things could get complicated. Will she be able to achieve her goal or will she succumb to the temptation of the inner workings of Alastor?Ṣ̷͍͕͛̂̆͂̒̕̚ṫ̸̤̱̝͍̠̱̇̀͠a̷̡̡̹̜̤͛̓̅̎̈́̊͐͒̚͝y̷̡̰̦̦̖̥̔̔͊̇̾͝͠͝ ̷̠̐̑͛̋̕͝ͅţ̴̠̮͓̰̳͈̹̉̽ͅü̶͈͔͈̻̠̹̬̹̪̈́̈́̊͗̆̌̽n̶̛̛͎̰̞̓̈́̆͘e̴̪͎͇̽̏̂͝d̸̙͔͚̲͓̞͚̒͊̅̓͌̎
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Female Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 11





	1. Taking one's Life

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS TO HAZBIN HOTEL BELONG TO VIVIENNE "VIVZIEPOP" MEDRANO. I ONLY OWN MY OC(s).

"Hey look, she's gonna jump!" A citizen exclaimed while his mobile device recorded. Inhabitants of the city in an uproar, as multiple news channels broadcasting live. A young woman stood at top on a high building, gazing down below her feet, realizing just how minuscule everything was in perspective. The wind blew past her long raven hair, taking a step forward. "This way, come on!" firefighters rushing up to her aid, they came to the top floor through the staircase. The only thing now blocking them to complete their mission was a steel, heavy door. "It's locked!" One alerted as he gave the knob a jiggle, frantically trying to open it... it was too late. She had already leaned forward and let gravity fulfill it's duty.


	2. Welcome to Hell

Everything had gone to black until her eyes fluttered opened. With a small groan, "Oh man, my head..." The young woman wobbled to her feet, trying to gain balance. "And, why do my feet hurt?" Looking down she saw that no shoes covered her soles. Black nail polish painted her toes, with two rings wrapped around alternating the middle ones - a peace sign, the other a simple heart. "What, in the world..." A quick flash of light blurred her vision, as if her memory was reaching in the deep compartments of her mind. She heard helicopters, sirens, many voices of strangers. Reality hit her once more, "That's right, I jumped off the building-" Almost shoving her out of place, an odd citizen pushed her, "Watch where ya goin, stupid bitch!" She regained her stumbling composure, before she could tell her assailant off he was gone. "Geez, what was his problem?" She spotted a cracked glass pane. Clearly someone had damaged the property, she took notice of her reflection. Her newly colored eyes widen, her mouth agape at what she saw. Not only had she gain the faintest amount of fangs, her hair was no longer black, but a deep purple which now reached her mid back. A simple pink dress, halter straps that wrapped around her chocolate skin - tint of red undertones. It zipped behind with her upper and mid back exposed, a cute bow matching placed above her ample bottom. The neckline in a heart shaped like fashion, giving a good amount of a teasing cleavage, the hemline flared out and flirty to show enough thigh. Noting that's what she wore while jumping off the building. Her nails almost claw like as they too had been painted black. And her eyes, weren't normal. The white sclera now a caramel-amber shade, pupils red like blood - though her dark brown irises the remained. She slowly approached the mirror as if her own reflection was a stranger - reaching out to touch the other end, making sure that she wasn't experiencing some kind of fever dream. Looking up she noticed the sky now was colored in deep red. And instead of a moon to accompany the supposed night, a haunting sigil highlighted above. She pondered just where she ended up as she took notice of a sign.

'C͓̽O͓̽M͓̽E͓̽ ͓̽R͓̽E͓̽D͓̽E͓̽E͓̽M͓̽ ͓̽Y͓̽O͓̽U͓̽R͓̽S͓̽E͓̽L͓̽F͓̽ ͓̽A͓̽T͓̽ ͓̽T͓̽H͓̽E͓̽ ͓̽H͓̽A͓̽Z͓̽B͓̽I͓̽N͓̽ ͓̽H͓̽O͓̽T͓̽E͓̽L͓̽.͓̽ ͓̽H͓̽E͓̽L͓̽L͓̽'͓̽S͓̽ ͓̽O͓̽N͓̽E͓̽ ͓̽A͓̽N͓̽D͓̽ ͓̽O͓̽N͓̽L͓̽Y͓̽ ͓̽H͓̽O͓̽T͓̽E͓̽L͓̽ ͓̽F͓̽O͓̽R͓̽ ͓̽S͓̽I͓̽N͓̽N͓̽E͓̽R͓̽S͓̽'

Though, the giant poster had seen better days. Apparently somebody had their fun - profanity and random scribbles written upon it. Her eyes widen when a particular word stood out to her. 

Hell. 

If she hadn't known any better, she would say that is where she was. It couldn't be though. There was no fire, no tormented souls, well, that could have been debatable. And she certainly didn't see the one entity responsible for such a place. Her heart skipped a few beats, "Okay, calm down. It's... crazy. There is NO way that I... would go to hell. I mean, I didn't do anything." She whined thinking about any prior actions that could have gotten her there in the first place. She wasn't perfect, though, she didn't partake in anything that would deem her as soul-less delinquent. At least she didn't think so. She wasn't a thief. Certainly not a murderer. She hadn't even engaged in sexual intercourse. What, could have been the cause?

"...Suicide." Turning, she studied her cracked reflection within the broken glass. "...Man, I thought I was going to end up in purgatory or something. Not... hell." Her Christian family would have been disappointed. Never mind that now, she couldn't stay here. She watched the commotion that unfolded before. Beggars pleaded for drugs. Night walkers roaming around gesturing for sexual favors. Well, it was if she was back on earth. The only difference was that the citizens weren't ashamed of what they partook in. Well, she figured if she was in hell, anything goes and there were no reason to enforce any laws. She looked up back at the damaged billboard, focusing on. "Well, that may be where I better go to get some answers or possibly get out of here..." She gathered all, if any courage she had to make her way. Hopefully someone would give her some directions without much of a hassle.


	3. Taxi!

"Oh my God, is everyone here an asshole?!" Tiffany scorched as she halted her fruitless journey to find the hotel. "I know this is suppose to be hell but why can't anyone just tell me where this stupid place is?!" Hearing an explosion she ducked away into an alley to hide. She hadn't the slightest clue why people were blowing each other to bits and she didn't want to stick around to find out. Though as she feared no one was of any help. These wretched sinners either asked for drugs, sexual favors, sometimes the combination of the two, mocked her for asking about the place, or simply telling her, "Fuck off!" 

With a heavy sigh she slumped against the run down brick wall, sliding to the ground. Her eyes starting to swell, "No... no, don't cry. Be a big girl and suck it up..." Easier said than done. A tear slid off her left cheek. How did it come to this? How was she going to survive in such a horrid place? Defeat consumed her essence as she watched the ground. Another tear rolled off her cheek. "What am I going to do? Why... why did I have to be put here?" Her cries turned into sobs, "I... I don't know what to do..." She sat with vulnerability, now it didn't even matter if she came to find her destination. A car screeching to park had ceased her sobs. Looking over her eyes widen with disbelief when they spotted a yellow taxi. Maybe, just maybe... she quickly got up and rushed over.

"Alright, time to catch up on the news." The driver grabbed the newspaper that he had placed into the passenger seat. He unfolded the flimsy material and brought it up for a good read.

"Um, excuse me?"

He heard a shaky voice interrupt. A winded groan rumbled in his throat as he moved the paper aside, catching the young woman in sight. And he had to admit, she was rather cute. "Look, I ain't make enough money today, so tell your pimp to take you somewhere else." He brought the newspaper back up to his face.

"What?" Tiffany nerved, "I'm not a... whatever. Can you help me? I need directions."

Letting out a deep sigh, the paper laid against the steering wheel and he plopped his head against his seat. "Where you tryin' go?" Of course someone needed help on his break.

"The Hazbin Hotel." She was curt with her response.

Those two words made his head turn, watching her with his eyes behind his glasses. "You mean that place where demons are suppose to get saved or sumthin'?"

She shrugged, "I guess so..."

For a moment there was a pause. And with a slight head shake, his chuckle turned into a deep laugh.  
It was only too good to be true if someone actually helped, "...Yeah, I figured as much." She sighed and turned to head off.

The driver tried to gather himself, "Wait, nah nah sweetheart it ain't like that..." He called back for her.

She asked coming back to the driver's side, "What do you mean?"

"My bad, I just didn't think I'd meet anyone who wanted to check in there." He kept eye contact as he could see the confusion in her face. "Baby we in hell, ain't no muthafuckers tryna get redeemed." He huffed a few chuckles.

"Look. Can you give me directions or not?" Her tone almost snapping for compliance.

He folded his newspaper and tossed it next to him, "Well not with that nasty attitude of yours I can't." He started the engine.

"Sorry... sorry. I'm just, having a bad day. It's not everyday you wake up in hell."

"Ohh, so you new! No wonder you tryna go." He placed his hand on the lever to his right. "Well come on. I mean, if you wanna run my meter up just standin' there that's on you."

She looked back at the empty seats, "Actually, if you can just give me a map or something that would be fine. I don't have any money."

"What?!" His response had her jump a bit, "What'chu mean you don't have any money? You ain't rob nobody yet?"

"Wh- no. Why would I? We're all... dead, right? Why would we need money?"

He let out another chuckle, "Nah baby this ain't heaven naw. Ya see, things work a lil' bit different down here." So she noticed. Though, it still didn't make any sense to her. "Hey listen, I ain't goin leave ya stranded here." He reached over to stop the numbers run on the car's meter device. "C'mon, I'll take ya."

Her eyes beamed with delight, "R-Really?!" He responded with a smile and a couple of nods. "Oh my God, thank you thank you so much!" She leaned to squeeze his neck, hugging tightly before she went around to climb in.

"Yeah, yeah." He watched her stroll along and gave a soft laugh while shaking his head.

She opened the passenger's seat on the right hand and climbed in. "Thank you again. You're a life saver."

"Well it's no problem little lady." Grabbing the lever once more he shifted it to the D section and placed his foot to the right, driving off the curb.

Out the window, she watched her darken environment pass by. She was relieved that tormented souls wouldn't harass her and her feet needed a break from all that walking she had done. "I can't thank you enough. You don't know how much this means to me."

His dark eyes quickly peeked at the dangling mirror that hung in front of the glass. "Oh sure thing." His gazed returned to the road. "I wasn't bout to leave a pretty lady like yourself out there. I'm sure you gotta feel of how things are 'round here huh?"

"More or less." She chuckled softly. "Actually..." She noticed some shady characters on the street. "It's almost as if we were back among the living.

"Aha! You ain't never lie. Do you mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Huh, oh no, go ahead." She reassured kindly.

His hand reached for the tuning dial, twisting until something suitable was heard. "Ah yeah, here we go." He immediately got into the groove of the music.

She recognized the song. It was unbelievable that hell offered different radio stations. Her humming transformed into words:

"𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬

𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘣𝘢𝘭 𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯

𝘚𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴, 𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴, 𝘦𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘹𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴

𝘌𝘭𝘦𝘷𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴, 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘚𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘩 31:18"

"Ahh, you got a nice set of pipes back there." 

"Thank you." Her tone genuine, "When I was alive I sung in our church's choir."

"Get outta here!" He peeked into the mirror and continued to drive. "I had a feeling since you gotta nice voice too. But, ain't that some shit, a church girl that was sent to hell." He laughed at the irony. "Whaddaya do? I ain't see no ring on your finger. You and your boyfriend were fuckin' huh? Probably into some freaky shit too. It's always those quiet ones that go to church that be the real freaks."

She stayed quiet for a while. The song filling in the silence. "...I committed suicide." Her dread corrected him.

He stopped the car at a red light, his focus on the mirror. "...Oh... mm, yeah that'll do it. Life was gettin to ya huh?" The light beamed a bright green, signaling cars to operate again. She stayed silent, watching her legs as the car cruised about. "Hey, what's your name?"

"...Tiffany." 

"Well Tiffany, I'll say this. You can't change the past ya know? What's done is done. The only thing you can do is survive and try to make the best of it. This place is a literal hell hole, no pun intended, but hey, it is what it is." His sound advice may not have been the best, however, there was some truth to it.

"What about you?" She asked, "How or, why did you end up here?" Not wanting any attention on her demise anymore.

"Ah, me? I killed somebody." He answered nonchalantly. That response had her heart skip. Now wondering if she should roll out of the car to make her escape. He must have sensed her uneasy nature. "Don't worry I'm not some wacko or nuthin'. He chuckled. "I did it outta vengeance."

She was relieved, "O-oh... you had me nervous for a minute."

"Yeah, my mom didn't live in the best of neighborhoods and one night she got caught in the middle of a drive by."

"Oh, oh no I'm so sorry that happened." That wasn't an answer she was expecting to hear.

"Yeah, me too. I was devastated. Still am to this day. So, I went lookin' for the sumvabitch, found him, and gave him what he deserved."

Her heart sank. Why did people have to partake in such foolishness? "She was my rock though." He continued, "A wonderful woman. Nice church goin lady like you. She didn't bother nobody. Kept to herself, stayed outta trouble and she got shot for it. Life be fuckin crazy ya know?"

She nodded. "Yeah... it is." She wondered if anyone else had such tragedies resulting in their presence being here. "That must be her..." She noticed a picture of a smiling older woman. Blood stains spotted against it.

"Yeahhh, that's mom." The joy that emitted from him made Tiffany smile.

"It wasn't fair on how she was taken from you. Though, I know she's in a better place and watching over you."

"Psh, shit or disappointed I took a life and didn't listen to her. She would tell me, 'An eye for an eye makes us blind.' he tried to imitate her voice. "It was nice when I was a kid but I wasn't tryna hear all that when she was gone." Their destination was coming into view. "And you right, it ain't fair that she was taken, but when is life ever fair?" Tiffany was about to answer until she saw the odd building. "Aye naw, ain't this that place with that um, radio dude?"

"Radio dude?" She repeated with confusion. Her nerves swelling up inside the pit of her stomach as the building got closer.

"Yeah. I heard sumthin' bout one of hell's rulers stayin here. You sure you wanna check in?"

"Well, now I'm not so sure that I want to..." If she heard him right, ONE of the rulers...? Just how many were there? She thought there was only one.

He pulled up against the curb, parking the car. "Man. I'll tell ya what, I'm just glad I wasn't here when he first arrived."

Her brows raised in question, "What, do you mean?"

"I mean he's a fuckin nut job." He simply stated. "I heard he ate other demons like us and then the psycho also was broadcastin' the shit all over the radio."

Tiffany's eyes widen in horror, "Wh-what!?" Shifting her gaze to the building then back to the driver. "Wh-why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

"Hey hey, calm ya self. You the one who wanted to come here." He watched her within the mirror.

"But, I didn't know that a psycho lived here!"

He thought about her valid point for a moment. "You right. I forgot you a new girl. But hey, I can turn around and we can go somewhere else..."

She sighed, watching the black building tower above. Leaving would have been the wisest thing to do. "N-no. It's fine. You've already brought me here."

"Hey listen, I ain't have no problem takin you somewhere else." There was genuine concern hitching in his voice.

"It's fine, really. Besides if he is a ruler or something, then he probably has a place of his own. I'm sure he just stops by here and there." She reassured and opened the door to climb out.

"Alright..." He shrugged, "You young folks never listen to reason anyway. Always thinkin' ya'll know what's best." He mocked while she circled around to greet him. "Listen, whenever or if you see em' don't talk to him, don't look at him, don't breath near him. Just mind you business and stay outta his way."

She gave a smile, "Alright, and thank you so much for your help. Oh, I didn't even get your name..."

"It's Frederick" He managed to stick his hand out the window, exchanging a handshake.

"Thank you Frederick."

"Ah it's no problem. Just remember what I said and take care of yourself. Oh and good luck with tryna get redeemed and all."

"Thank you, I will." She stepped away so that he could pull off. Backing the yellow vehicle, he maneuvered it around and headed off, only leaving her behind as she waved.

She turned around and made her way over with hesitation, whilst wondering how such a person like the 'radio dude' could be given a roof over his head when he committed such heinous acts. Was it by force? When you have such high authority, it's hard for people to go against you. She may find out in due time. With some courage she brought her hand to the door, giving the harden material a couple of knocks. "I just hope that I don't regret this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in chapter:
> 
> Jill Scott - A long walk


	4. Hazbin Hotel (featuring new faces)

It had been a while since Tiffany knocked on the door. She tried again, but no one answered. She paused, "Is, anyone even here?" leaning against the frame - her little head peeking through the stained glass that was placed upon the front entrance. Was it abandoned? "...Don't tell me I came here for nothing..." She whined, dragging her words with exasperation. Who knows how long this place has been here. No. Someone HAD to be here, why else would Frederick bring her? "Come on, open the door." She gave the harden material a couple more taps, this time with more force.

ＫＮＯＣＫ． ＫＮＯＣＫ． ＫＮＯＣＫ．

She now demanded some kind of recognition. "Hello!" Her O elongated in such a determined command. 

"Alright, alright. I'm comin'!" A faint voice grew upon answering the door. The knob turned. The door swinging open to reveal the voice. A fuzzy - like, white, spider creature. Small pink, dots? Hearts? Spotted on various parts a top his fluff. Gazing down, he noticed the person responsible for the intrusion. "Yeah, whaddaya want?" 

His accent thick. Brooklyn...? His words snarky. She wasn't expecting to see such a character, especially one so tall. "Uhm, hi. I'm here to check in for room...?" 

A mischievous grin spread his face, as a golden tooth stood out from the rest of his razor teeth. "Sorry babe, this ain't that kinda hotel. Ya might wanna try gettin' ya holes filled up in the city." 

She gave a glare. He certainly was honest for a lack of better words. Scowling, "Now, wait just a damn minute. I'm not a hooker, okay?" She gave her head a shake, "Why does everyone think that I am?" 

"Oh gee, I dunno know." Sarcasm caressed his words. "Maybe it's cause of those jugs ya got." He pointed rudely with a soft laugh. "I mean geez, ya might even give me a run for my money." He groped himself - pressing his fluffy chest together in a sultry fashion. How perverted. Well, he sure was a confident one. 

"Look, I read that you can get redeemed here and I would like a room please." He laughed. A reaction she was all to familiar with. Holding his stomach with two of his hands, another holding his head a bit, while others rested with leisure. Tiffany only gave an unimpressed eye roll. It wasn't all that funny. 

"...I'm sorry..." He calmed down. "I thought you said you wanted to book a room here and tried to get redeemed." She was certain she didn't stutter. He gave a few soft laughs until he noticed her serious gaze. "Aha... oh... ya gotta be shittin' me. I never thought anyone wanted to stay in this dump." He turned his head a bit looking back at the residency. "Not willingly anyway." 

"Well, I do. So, do you have any rooms available?" 

He returned his focus. "Oh! We got plenty rooms toots."

With his toothy grin, the door fully opened as he disappeared behind - the dark void beckoning for new arrivals to venture in. If they so choose to. "Come on in. Just, don't say that I didn't warn ya." His voice laced upon the darkness. She froze. Watching the dark, she investigated for any signs of danger. Or any inklings of a radio demon. With no signs of either, she took a small step. Another gingerly followed as she tried to relieve her own tension. She found herself fully inside the place that she longed for. "Hey Charlie...!" The androgynous spider closed the door as she came in. He called for another while Tiffany took in her new surroundings. "Some dame here wants to check in!" The aesthetic was eerie, yet she could see the effort in trying to give the place a sense of comfort for all who stayed. Plenty of skeletal decoration. Red, black, and purples favored the palette. Instead of attending to the new guest, the spider made his way to the mini bar. He grabbed a bottle that he must have been working on earlier since he drank from it so leisurely. Another resident was behind the bar though. Maybe he worked there?

And a rather stout, indifferent expression laid upon his face. He didn't even acknowledge her. "Did ya miss me?" The spider leaned over the counter. Flirtatiously cooing to the bartender. 

"Like shit I would." The grumpy cat scowled.

"Come on, Angel..." Another voice. And it was feminine. "How many times are you going to pull this same old prank?" She made her presence known as she lazily waltzed into the lobby. She had pale skin, pretty blonde hair - the length reaching farther down than Tiffany's. Big eyes, and adorned a cute, professional outfit. Her eyes only grew as she spotted Tiffany. They beamed with excitement. Rushing over with lighting speed, "Oh my gosh! Welcome to the hotel!" 

Taken a back by the sudden outburst, Tiffany gave a small step back. Nerves swelled inside, giving an awkward smile, "Uhh, thank you." 

"You are going to LOVE it here! What's your name?! I'm Charlie and it's SO nice to meet you!" The pale girl extended her hand, violating personal space. 

Not wanting to be rude, "It's Tiffany." She gave the bright girl her hand. Their shake a rather giddy one. 

"Okay Charlie, don't scare her away." Another voice interrupted. It too was feminine. She entered the shared space with a more composed demeanor. Gray skin covered her, long painted, white hair that blossomed with volume - a cute bow a top her head. A red, bold X replaced her left eye. She wore a white, sleeveless dress with mismatching, high socks. "I'm sorry," She apologized with a soft smile, "She's just excited about having a new guest." Grabbing Charlie by her shoulders, she scooted the struck girl aside.

"Hi, I'm Vaggie." A hand extended out, 

"I'm Tiffany." The two exchanged a common handshake. 

"So you're here to check in?" Vaggie questioned. Charlie standing beside - still in awe, happily bounced with contained glee. Small sparkles shining around her pretty little head. 

"Yes. I heard this was a place where you can get redeemed. Though, I don't have any money, so maybe I can -" 

"Oh don't worry," Vaggie interrupted, "We don't charge here." Well that was good news. "That's right!" Charlie burst. "Wait, if you heard of this place then you must have seen the news huh?" Her sparkles and perky demeanor gone. 

"Oh no. I actually kinda just arrived here and saw the billboard." Tiffany simply explained. 

"Oh. Okay, good..." Charlie and Vaggie shared a glance, relief in their eyes that their new guest hadn't witnessed the mayhem that ensued. "Well, first thing, we have to get you checked in. Come over this way." Charlie lead Tiffany to the same mini bar and handed a clipboard. "We just need a couple of information from you. Once you fill this out, I'll give you a quick tour and show you to your room. Would you like your room to be on the lower or higher end of the hotel?" 

"Higher please," Tiffany answered placing the board upon the counter, jotting down the required information.  
First Name: Tiffany

Nickname: Tif (I guess)

Last Name: Bailey

Date of Birth: April 28th, 1991

Date of Death: March 10th, 2019

Cause of Death: Suicide  
Reason for wanting to be redeemed: My reason for wanting to be redeemed is -

Looking over with nosy eyes, Angel protested. "Hey, how come I didn't get the special treatment?". Taking another drink from a different bottle. 

"Because we already knew who YOU were." Vaggie stated. Annoyed with his drama, she crossed her arms. "Unfortunately..." 

"Mm, it's good to know that my reputation proceeds me." He grinned while fluffy back the top of his hair. Winking at the cat. The cat crumpled his face in irritation, giving the spider's advances an eye roll.

"Okay, all done." Tiffany returned the file to Charlie. "Here you go." 

Taking it, "Cool beans." She scanned for completion. "And here is your room key. You'll be on the eighth floor." She explained while handing a black card to it's new owner. It read HAZBIN HOTEL - the first word printed with flashy pink, the second bold in black. "Now time for the tour!" She shouted with both arms raised in excitement. "So, as you can see, this is the bar." The manager extended her right arm out with pride, "Since there aren't that many guests yet, we kinda let Husk open and close whenever he wants..." Accompanying a nervous laugh, she rubbed the back of her head. 

"Yeah, so don't come askin' me for shit when shop closes up." His gruff voice finally addressing the new guest. 

Tiffany shrugged, "I'm not much of a drinker anyway."

There was a sneaky chuckle, "You must be really boring then." Angel deduced. 

"Don't pay much attention to him," Charlie interjected, "That's just Angel Dust and he's also a guest here. Though sometimes I think he only stays here to drink..." She turned to him with disappointment. 

"What?" He mocked a correcting tone, "No. Don't be silly... I stay here to eat, sleep, and maybe have a good fuck or two." He gleamed a toothy grin. 

Vaggie not amused with his playful nature, groaned, "...You're the worse."

"Anyway, follow me. I'll show you the rest of the hotel." Charlie escorted Tiffany out from the lobby and into various parts of the building. Offering a dining hall, the kitchen - also for self serving if need be which was a plus. A pool, a jacuzzi, a laundry room, a gym. And she even met another staff member. A little imp just cute as a button. Nifty. Though, Tiffany found it strange that the young maid complained that ANOTHER lady was staying. Anyhow, standard amenities with a few surprises along the way were featured inside. Yet throughout their journey, no sign of the radio dude. As to Tiffany's hunch, he had no need to reside. Though, it never hurt to confirm information. "Uhm, Charlie..." The two now returned to the lobby, standing in front of the elevator. "Is there like, some radio guy that stays here?" 

"...Uhh" The blonde hesitated with worry. "You must mean Al. But, how did you hear about him when you just arrived?" 

"My cab driver mentioned him before I came here." The elevator's chime dinged, spreading its' doors open for entry. 

"Well... yeah, he stays here. Or more so he's helping us out, so in a way he's my business partner." Charlie's painted nail pressed onto a button with a jagged font - signaling the platform to ascend to the eighth floor. 

"O-oh... well then..." Tiffany stood beside, her statement corrected as her confident demeanor quickly diminished - a terrible mistake was made.

"Listen," Charlie spoke, maybe she noticed the worry in Tiffany's words, that or she could read minds. "I know he's bad and not really here to be redeemed, but he's done so much for this hotel and he really hasn't bothered anyone. I'm sure if you stay on his good side..." She paused wondering if he even had any good in him, "Er, uh, rather don't really get in his way, everything will be fine." She was convinced that his presence was for the better. The two made it up to their destined floor. "But," She reassured, "If he does anything that makes you uncomfortable, just let me know and I'll straighten him out." Her thumb stamped into her chest as she puffed with pride. 

Tiffany gave a soft, closed smile, "Okay, will do. And thank you Charlie for the tour and everything." 

"Sure thing. Your room is down the hall to the left." Tiffany took note as she stepped off the platform, placing herself into the hall. "And Al usually cooks dinner. He's at work though, so it might be awhile." "Alright, well I guess I'll see you at dinner then." Charlie pressed the button with the letter L - returning to the lobby. "Enjoy your room!" She waved before the doors closed, descending to where they had started.

Making her way down the hallway, Tiffany was entranced by the dim lighting, yet felt uneasy. The only thing adding to her uncertainty, was a presence that seemed to watch her. The mysterious entity stayed hidden within a picture frame. It's eyes burned yellow as it stalked it's prey - calculating her movements as to conclude if she was a threat. She surely was not. "Let me hurry up and get in this room before I get snatched up." Finding the appropriate door - E515, she quickly swiped the black key card and hurried in - locking the door with haste. 

She sighed in relief, "...Thought someone was going to eat me or something. Oh wow..." Looking around, the room caught her by surprise. Charcoal carpet, soft on her feet, lavish purple curtains, splashes of red and soft gold colored furniture. "This is nice." She extended her words while roaming about. "Ooh! I wonder what the bathroom looks like!" Heading over she gasped in excitement. To her delight, there stood a separate, glass shower and a tub big enough for two. She went in to inspected the hefty basin and with much surprise it had jetted, whirlpool functions. With no time to waste, she turned the knob. Water blasting down like a geyser, as she poured in a delightful scented liquid to add foamy bubbles. She figured it be best to freshen up before dinner. Besides, she deserved this. Once it was filled to her preference she unraveled her dress - stripping down to expose her bare self and dipped into the tub. Sinking into the foam as the heat tingled against her skin. Her muscles relaxed, the scent calming her senses as she closed her eyes, "Maybe staying here won't be so bad."


	5. Meet the Radio Demon

"And that's it for today's show you loathsome sinners!" The static in his voice split as he announced over his microphone. Concluding another day with his beaming personality. "Stay tuned for tomorrow's broadcast and don't forget, you're never fully dressed without a smile!" He signed off the air and made his way out the aged building. Before departing, he took a minute to admire the architecture - reminiscing the days of when he was alive and in his prime. He missed those days where things were simple and people actually enjoyed his craft. Ever since that damned station sat across his, residents in hell had an option to listen to other genres of music. He didn't see why though. Anything after his time was either intolerable or just not his preference. Electro swing was his favorite, with jazz being the exception. The new station even stole an enormous portion of listeners. Sure, some faithful regulars stayed loyal to his station, though he knew that the masses preferred the "modern" tunes. Oh how he wished to bring destruction upon the structure and feast on the lowly workers across the street, yet he was unable to do so. What a cruel joke. Enough nostalgia, he strode along the cement path, twirling his microphone staff between his fingers with delicate precision.

"𝓖𝓸𝓸𝓭 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓜𝓻. 𝓐𝓵𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓻." A shadow like chauffeur dressed in a regal suit bowed at the waist with respect, opening the back door of a vehicle. A limousine, Rolls Royce Phantom edition, styled in the decade which the radio host lived in. The paint matched the demon's red and black attire.

"Good evening Geoffrey!" The red clad chimed before stepping inside, "Fine night we're having, wouldn't you say?"

The proper dark figure simply responded, "𝓘𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓮𝓭 𝓢𝓲𝓻."

* * *

In the lobby of the hotel, the residents all sat around at their own leisure. Wallowing in monotony when it was interrupted when the front door's lock became unhinged. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" Alastor boomed upon entering. "Your favorite radio host is home!" He announced with a studio's applause sounded within his proximity.

"Hey Al." Charlie smiled from behind the front desk.

"Hey handsome," Angel made his way over to the showman. "Did you have a good day at work sweetie?"

Alastor's smile never faltered, though, being so close in range within the spider was something he couldn't bear. With his staff in hand, he made sure to create enough distance between the two. "Why, yes I did. Unfortunately, it ended with me returning to see that YOU'RE still here! Hahaha-!" He inched away as the same audience cued in with boisterous laughs.

"Oh Al, guess what?" Charlie beamed, answering as he made his way over. "We have a new guest!" She clapped with lively bounces.

"Ohoho, do we now?" His smile is still intact - genuinely elated that someone shared in Charlie's foolishness. 

"Yeah, we do. So don't do anything that might scare her off." Vaggie warned with her usual disdain whenever she had to speak to him.

"Oh, perish the thought my dear." He cooed with innocence as he twirled his staff, stamping the ground with the end. "I'm delighted that we finally have some business. Why, our new client might even make things a bit more entertaining around here!" His accent drawlingly coated his words from time to time. He looked around, yet didn't spot a new face. "So, where is the star of our main attraction?"

"She's upstairs getting settled in her room." Charlie answered, placing Tiffany's document in a hot pink folder.

Alastor turned to face her, "Ah, excellent!" His voice lowered yet that radio effect was still present. He murmured, "And I trust you gave her a tour?"

"Sure did!" She declared with pride in her tone. "And I really think she likes it."

"Very good, Darling." He patted her head as if she was some kind of pet. "You make a wonderful host. Now, who's hungry?" He strolled over to make his way to the kitchen. "I don't know about any of you, but I'm simply famished!" He turned his head a bit, "Do I have any requests tonight?"

"Your jambalaya was amazing!" Charlie praised, while rubbing her stomach. "I can still taste it."

"It was... alright..." Vaggie dragged, not wanting to admit that his dish was of high caliber.

"It was delicious hot stuff." Angel voiced, "Although, I know something that would taste even better..." Shooting a glance, his brows wiggled in a flirtatious manner.

"Jambalaya it is then!" Alastor almost hurried out the area. "Just hang tight folks and it shall be done in a jiffy! Hahaha-!"

Tiffany rummaged through the dark refrigerator, bending at the waist searching for a light snack to suffice her hunger until dinner was made. "Hm, there's not much in here..." Her search came to a halt when she heard muffled hums wire through an unfamiliar voice. The sound only grew as she rose away from the cold shelves when the person responsible entered.

"Why, hello there!" His smile widening at the sight of her. "You must be our new guest!" Another character waltzed over, as the tapping from his soles padded across the tile. His height alone was enough for intimidation. His skin was a dull, khaki shade. His hair bright red - cut short in an angled bob, a patch of fluff neatly swayed across his forehead, with the ends black as if they were dipped in ink. A top his head, two cowlicks with the points shaded in the same ink, standing straight that seemingly resembled ears of a deer with a pair of little black antlers nestled between. A fancy, red, oval monocle swung around and was placed over his right eye. Speaking of which, those eyes were a mesmerizing shade of crimson. The bright irises contrasting against the dull sclera, made his orbs pop with radiance. His dark pupils seemed like he could penetrate his victim's soul since it was so easy to get lost into his gaze. And just like the hue upon his eyes, his attire was nothing but red and black. The pinstripe coat tattered at the tail - a neatly, dark knotted bow tied around his neck, a black cross like pattern upon his red dress shirt, his slacks burgundy with matching bright red cuffs. He completed his outfit with black, pointed boots. His face had sharp, appealing features, his shoulders broad - posture straightened to perfection. And that smile of his, oh so prominent and jolly.

If this was supposedly the "radio dude", despite warnings beforehand, Tiffany had to admit... he was rather good looking. She wondered, was it even possible for a demon to be attractive? First time for everything. "Oh, yes. My name is Tiffany."

"Alastor, sweetheart. Quite the pleasure in meeting your acquaintance!" He extended his hand out with his signature smile. She noticed the black gloves that covered his hands with red tips and a strange staff that poked from behind. Was this really the demon she was warned about? He was so... polite. It never crossed her mind that someone with such a wretched reputation would be so well mannered. And with each passing second, he became even more handsome. Maybe now wasn't the time for infatuation. First impressions are significant, especially since he was apparently one of high status. She placed her opposing hand in his, again being reminded how small she was. He clutched onto gently, almost engulfing hers. "My, my, the others did not tell me that such a _𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘺_ would be staying in our fine establishment." His eyes lidded as he brought her hand to his lips, giving it a delicate kiss.

Her body flustered with nerves, "Well, thank you. That's very kind of you to say." She did her best to maintain control of the situation, to not fall into a tizzy from such antics.

At first he took notice of her skin color. A decadent shade of chocolate with a hint of red undertones. He figured she was a negro like his dear mother. Beautiful, brown eyes, long purple hair, with a single strand falling to frame her face. Her top was dark purple and sheer, revealing her chest and arms - long sleeved with solid, velvet material wrapping her neck as if it were some kind of collar, the cuffs at her wrists had been wrapped with the same material. Her full bosom would have been exposed if it hadn't been for that black tank top that laid under the blouse. A high waisted skirt with two straps attached, hoisting around her shoulders. Her long legs covered with sheer stockings that gave off an alluring tease. A red strap wrapping her right thigh. She completed her outfit with simple black heels, that barely gave her any height difference and a red floral clip that attached to the left side of her hair. He didn't mind her choice of fashion, though he preferred women to be less revealing when it came to that aspect. She had such an adorable face yet, something about her was... sensual. He couldn't recall encountering a lady that mixed the two together so accordingly well. She seemed so innocent, though she couldn't have been or else her soul wouldn't have been deemed unworthy beyond Heaven's gates.

"I only speak the truth, my dear." His thumb caressed along the line of her knuckles. For some reason, those two words put an even bigger smile on her face. "Are you by any chance hungry?" He finally let her have her hand back.

Her stomach growled in response. "...Uhm, I think that answers your question..." She gave a nervous laugh. How embarrassing.

"Hahaha-! Don't worry Darling, dinner will be ready soon. In fact, if you assist me then it will speed things up." With a quick snap of his fingers, his staff seemingly disappeared in thin air and his coat was replaced with a red apron - rolling up his sleeves to his elbows as Tiffany looked at herself. A frilly, pink polka dotted apron wrapped around her shapely body. "Tell me Darling, how are your culinary skills?" He opened raised cabinets with ease, "Are you familiar with the kitchen?"

"Well, I'm no stranger to it. I've been known to make a couple of good meals, but there's always room for improvement right?"

"I couldn't agree more. Have you made jambalaya before?"

"Um, no. My grandmother was from Louisiana, but I never got the chance to learn how to make it."

He gathered a variety of bowls and a cutting board, placing them on the counter. "Well, you're in luck! I happen to be a Louisiana native myself!" A jazzy, ragtime rendition of the Saints go marching in occupied the background. 

"Really?!" Her heart fluttered, eyes wavering with hope.

"Yes indeedy. You are in good hands, my dear. I can show you how to make all kinds of Cajun cuisine!"

She was already smitten, "I would love that Alastor."

From the drawer he pulled a couple of knives out. Handing one over with care, "Here you are. You will need this to cut the vegetables."

She took the handle, careful to not cause any injuries. "Thank you."

"Now, do me a favor and gather the produce from the refrigerator please." She headed over and opened the door to retrieve what was needed.

Once done, she backed into him not knowing that he was behind. "Oh, sorry." Her plump backside had him stumble, though he was quick to catch his balance.

"Ah, that's quite alright dear. I just needed the proper meat and I didn't want you carrying it. Ha Ha-!" Initially, he wanted to invade her space to mess with her. Though, he was certain that he would get another chance to do so. As Alastor gathered the various meats, Tiffany washed the necessary produce. "Ah, very good, you remembered a crucial part when it comes to cooking!"

"Huh? Oh what, cleaning the vegetables? Ya gotta make sure all the dirt is gone."

"Right you are, my dear. Well then, I'll leave it to you to mince the produce." With his back facing her, he started a pot of water, turning the dial so that it could be brought to a proper boil. Tiffany figured it was for the, chicken...? Was he going to boil it? She also recognized the curled crustaceans and a sausage, however, the other was unfamiliar.

She questioned, "Is that roast beef or something?"

His retro voice cracked a laugh. "No no no no, jambalaya does not call for that kind of protein."

A brow raised with confusion, "Oh, so what is it then?" Curiosity hitched in her voice.

"Why, it's a secret of course~!" He turned his head, gazing at the corner of his eye. "If I told you... _I would have to kill you..."_ He gave her a devious grin - his voice darkened. His once amiable aura now nefarious that seeped with malice. Tiffany's breath was cut short, her body tense as she watched his red orbs pierce into her being. What, was that just now? Or maybe... it was best to not question it. "Ha-ha! Just a small joke dear." He jested, though, the sudden change in demeanor had her think otherwise. "Oh, my dear Tiffany, what on earth are you doing?" He snapped back to his usual showman persona, avoiding any indication of alternative intentions. He noticed her methods of chopping. Clearly they did not meet his standards. "Uhm, wh...what's wrong?" "Why, this won't do..." He declared stepping over to her, standing right behind. Her eyes widen a bit from the warmth that he had emitted. "Now, if we were preparing any other dish your technique would have been first rate!" He placed his hands over hers, " _However,_ you have to cut them as such..." He instructed his way of mincing and dicing - guiding her movements as if he was a Puppet Master and her, his toy. She allowed him to have his way as she was barely in control, but tried her best to mimic his movements. "There we are," He cut up a few examples. "Do you understand now, my dear?"

"Mmn..." She tried to conduct herself accordingly, careful to not trip on her words. "I think so."

"Very good." He returned her hands and placed his onto the counter top, trapping her with his body. "Now, _let us see you try without my assistance..."_ A small gulp came from her in which he responded with a chuckle that static - creaking against his throat. He was rather enjoying the compromised position he had put her in. As he requested, she cut the peppers in the fashion that was taught. "You're doing excellent, my dear," He rested his hands upon her hips. She mewed with a small start. _"Just splendid~_ "

"U-uhm, what about your tasks?" She did her best to stay composed. "I don't want to hold you up from what you need to do." Apprehensiveness rattled in that small giggle she gave. Her body almost gave out due to nerves. The tone of his voice no longer that of a radio host. It dripped with such sultry that beckoned for easy prey to come hither.

_"My dear, I've been cooking this recipe for a very long time,"_ His grip on her grew tighter. _"Don't worry about me._ " Even though he relished the moment, he heightened his pleasure by closing any gaps between them. Leaning towards, he brought his face against hers - looming over her shoulder. _"Besides, I have to make sure you know what you are doing."_ His murmur trickled down her ear like honey, sending tingling chills along her spine. To avoid any embarrassment that might befall, she shifted the diced peppers to one side of the cutting board and reached for another. Continuing the same process.

He oozed, _"My, my, you certainly smell quite lovely, Darling~ ...Delicious even..."_ Brushing her hair to the left side of her shoulder, he did his best to contain that feral itch that seemed to be crawling at the corner of his mouth.

"U-uhm... thank you... i-it must be that perfume I put on." Now her voice had changed - timid and soft as she continued to work on the vegetables.

_"It must be indeed..."_ He gently inhaled her sweet scent. He dipped into the source responsible for his state of hunger - caressing his lips against her subtle neck. That itch was now yearning to be scratched. He stopped when he felt her body jolt as she winced.

"Ow, ow" A red fluid swelled against the side of her finger, trickling down as she hissed and held her hand.

"Oh dear, you seem to have injured yourself!" His host like demeanor returned. He cooed, "Are you okay?"

"N-no, I think I need a band-aid." She whimpered, not wanting to look at the damage, "Do we have any?"

"But of course!" He chirped, though, he wasn't in a hurry to stop the bleeding. "Though, I must thank you. I was afraid I was going to have to gather one of my secret ingredients myself!"

"Huh?" She breathed softly. Still behind, he led her over to the stove, "Ah perfect~! The water is boiling right on time!" Grabbing the injured hand, he held her finger above the steaming liquid. She yelped once she felt the boiling bubbles burst, the heat stinging her wound as she squirmed against him. With one hand over the pot, he held the other to prevent her from escaping.

"A-Alastor..." She whimpered a plea.

"Now now, Darling~, please don't struggle so much," He watched as his words laced with sadism. "The less you do, the faster it'll be over with." He twiddled his fingers around hers. He squeezed, applying more pressure to create a more steady flow. Her cries only heightened his satisfaction but unfortunately for him, they grew louder.

"L-let go of m-" He quickly hushed her distress with a quick slap covering her mouth. He should have known, it was usually the quiet ones that were the loudest. The irony of it all. With her free hand, she tried to remove herself from his grasp. Her whimpers muffled into his hand.

"Shhh, hush now. We wouldn't want the others to hear you, _now would we?"_ His tone had dropped an octave once again. Not wanting to test if he made empty threats, she complied. She let go of his hand as her eyes stung, tears swelling beneath. _"There's a good girl."_ A dark chuckle rumbled in his throat. He brushed his lips against her neck, only this time it was followed by his lengthy, slimy instrument trailing to the lobe of her tiny ear. He gave the little thing a bite, causing her to create more muffled sounds into his hand. A grin plastered upon his face as he saw the heated steam and piping liquid torment her. It had been a while since he enjoyed someone else's pain in such a way, so much so that a bulge poked and nestled between Tiffany's backside. It was then that he decided it was time to stop scratching that unnatural itch that was poking at him, else he would devour the poor soul. He peeked into the pot, _"Hmm, I think that should be enough."_ Her blood mixed in quite nicely. _"Now my dear, are you going to be a good girl when I let you go?"_ His voice dark, yet smooth - hitching with excitement as he wondered what her next move would be. _"If you aren't, well, let's just say things could end quite badly for you..."_

Tiffany only gave a simple nod, her tears dripped to his hand. Slowly, he removed her from his grasp and stepped aside to give her space again. "Now then, let's take care of that wound of yours!" He beamed, acting as if such heart wrecking events didn't occur. Before he could tend to her injury, she dashed out the kitchen. The double doors swung violently against one another. He simply shrugged and spotted a drop of crimson upon the counter. "Hmm, well I certainly wouldn't want THIS to go to waste...!" With a dab of his black glove, he brought it up to his lips. He tasted the red liquid and savored her essence with a soft hum of satisfaction.

"Hey, shitlord!" His eyes popped from the sudden burst that came from the door. Vaggie stormed in, "What did you do to Tiffany?"

Adjusting his monocle, he composed himself effortlessly. "Dear, how many times must I tell you? My name is Alastor. And I haven't the slightest clue as to what you mean."

"Don't play dumb. I saw her run out of here and YOU were the only one in here with her."

"Ah..." He placed his hands behind his back and turned to face her. "Why, she simply cut herself and headed off to treat her wound I suppose..." He eyeballed the ceiling as if he was trailing her direction." He continued, returning his gaze to the moth with hand gestures to explain himself. "I offered my assistance but she refused. Quite the little independent darling she is, Hahaha-!" He stated his perception of the story. Vaggie knew better with her squinted gaze. "I guess you can say she's a... cut above the rest, hahaha-!" His personal laugh track roared on cue as his levity masked the severity of the situation. "Or maybe she wasn't... cut out for the job, Ohohoho-!"

"...I'm leaving." She displayed an unamused tone to his trite material. She turned to exit before he called out,

"Why Vagatha dear, care to join me in the kitchen? You seem to always be so strained whenever we cross paths..." Turning to have his back face her, he grabbed a butcher's knife, carefully lining the dull end with a single finger. "And I hear cooking can... 

ȩ̴͕̫̫̒͜a̷̡̞̱̩̅s̵̢͕̼͕͓͚̞͚͊̆̎̈́͌͌͘͜ḗ̵̙͚̳̯̤̹̘̀ͅ ̶͕̆̆̚y̷̡̨̢̡̪̱̗͘ŏ̴̧̡̝͉̯͖̜͙̦͈́u̷̟͍̙͉̩̭̙̜̽͗̏͑̈́r̶͕͐̊̋ ̷̡͖̘͚̈n̵͚̼̭̆͠e̶̯͍̽͆̍̏r̷͎̹͗̃͊͗̓̚v̶̡̧̛̯̱͎̝̙͍͐ȅ̶̺̦̻͕̭̩̦̪ͅs̷̖̗͂͒̆̃̒̃͂.̸̛̝͍̭̓͐͆͗̍͊

With distortion in his voice and a crazed look in his eyes - one almost disproportionate from the other, he slammed the sharpened blade onto the questionable meat - slicing the hearty substance with one swift slash.

The poor girl only watched with a disturbance. "No... thanks." Was all that was said before exiting.

"Suit yourself." With his gaze normal, as too his voice, he prepared the meal by his lonesome. As he hummed an old tune, an eerie grin gleamed across his face. His distorted static buzzed about in the room as his eyes glowed a sinister red.


	6. Shall we Dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since Alastor's comic has recently made its debut (A Day in the Afterlife), there is speculation and/or theories going around that Alastor is not as bad as he seems. That, yes, he is a murderer, yet he only killed people who preyed on the weak or he had his own sense of twisted justice that only people he deemed as unforgiveable would face his wrath. And that may be. Maybe going forward there will be some kind of complex backstory for him. Maybe Vivzie will change his status in the show and he'll be considered an anti-hero/hero (Whatever floats your boat). However, here, he's not a villain or a hero. He's pretty much doing his own thing while surviving in hell. Yet, he still is a cannibal and whoever he sees as a tasty morsel, he will still indulge and he has no sense of justice - since to him it can be subjective or he rather not get involved with such silly sentiments. But he still won't eat/prey on children. A prank or two is fine though. Anyhow, on with the show!

Dark amethyst and a slight black smoky shade covered hell's sky - indicating that it was after hours and night had fallen. Inside the hotel, a jagged clock displayed hung against the lobby's wall. It ticked away with each second passing. Residents among the building, now retired to their rooms; sleeping to await the next day. Except one in particular. The lanky gentleman rested himself upon his elegant chair - decorated in lovely burgundy, outlined in black. With legs crossed, hands neatly folded in his lap, and a soft smile curling his face, he sat with eyes closed as a soothing tune lulled his busy mind. The song reminding him of simpler times.

**_I was blue, just as blue as I could be_ **

**_Ev'ry day was a cloudy day for me_ **

**_Then good luck came a-knocking at my door_ **

**_Skies were gray but they're not gray anymore_ **

**_Blue skies_ **

**_Smiling at me_ **

**_Nothing but blue skies_ **

**_Do I see_ **

**_Bluebirds_ **

**_Singing a song_ **

**_Nothing but bluebirds_ **

**_All day long_ **

However, he wasn't able to enjoy it, because a certain someone poked at the forefront of his thoughts.

_**Never saw the sun shining so bright** _

_**Never saw things going so right** _

_**Noticing the days hurrying by** _

_**When you're in love, my how they fly** _

Recalling events that took place prior, his memories were on a constant loop. How fortunate for him to not only have the hotel to abide his time, but also have such a lovely delicacy residing. Dinner and a show, he presumed. It had been such a long time since he tasted another demon's flesh. A wicked grin replaced his calm expression as he reminisced that glorious day... the day he arrived in hell. All the carnage and chaos he caused and the turmoil that befell his victims were like a symphony that he was more than happy to conduct. And the first time he chomped his razor teeth into a filthy denizen - indulging in that tender substance, as countless more teased his appetite. Savoring the moment, his lavender, slimy instrument of a tongue glided across his thin lips, in an attempt to capture the taste that lingered long ago.

**_Blue days_ **

**_All of them gone_ **

**_Nothing but blue skies_ **

**_From now on_ **

It was futile. He wanted more. He wanted to relive the experience once again. He yearned for her. Holding onto that meek voice, helpless whimpers - he wondered what a delight it would be to hear her beg for her life. He sucked in a deep inhale to ease his hunger. Feasting on such a rarity would be a waste now. No, he'd have to play his cards right. He would earn her trust first. Granted, prior actions probably made things a bit complicated on his end, though, nothing that couldn't be rectified. He had the gift of gab as they would say when he was human, so getting what he wanted came naturally. And it was no different in the afterlife. Once she felt secure? That's when he would seize the moment.

_**I should care if the wind blows east or west** _

_**I should fret if the worst looks like the best** _

_**I should mind if they say it can't be true** _

_**I should smile, that's exactly what I do** _

With the song closing on cue, his right cowlick twitched to a recognizable chime coming from the elevator. The cogs in the wheels of his mind ceased as he kept his eyes closed and retained focus on whoever interrupted his peace. Since he didn't want to draw attention to himself, he refrained from making any movement. The culprit responsible for breaking his scheming was no other than that delightful morsel. Speak of the devil. Without the need to see her figure, he remembered that scent of hers. The same as earlier today.

Fear.

She quietly made her way over without much of a fuss. An eye of his peered open, his ever present grin stagnant as a dark creature circled around the chair. Its' claws clutching the side of the cushion as the shadow leered at his Master's treat and looked back at him. It's crooked smile twisted it's face as the two fixed onto each other. Although, Alastor's insatiable desire manifested itself - coaxing him to consume and destroy without remorse, the showman only shook his head to decline any action.

_"...Not yet."_ His shadow was taken back.

_"Although..."_ His shadow perked again.

_"I suppose having a bit of fun wouldn't hurt..."_ His shadowy doppelganger mimicked an inaudible giggle, showcasing naughty intentions as Alastor slowly slipped into the shadows.

Tiffany ventured into the kitchen, since she didn't acquire a proper meal - (thanks to a certain radio freak). She wandered over to the refrigerator, opening to search for something to satisfy her hunger. Her eyes stumbled upon a small bowl with silver covering. There was a note attached. Reaching for it, she read,

(っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ "Hey Tif, I saved you some of Al's jambalaya. Angel and Husk were going to eat it all. Anyway, hope you enjoy, it's really good! - Charlie" ♥

Tiffany smiled at the thoughtful gesture and placed the paper upon the counter. She returned her gaze to the wrapped dish - contemplating if she wanted to eat it, knowing full well what was inside. _Oh God!, that means they all tasted my blood!_

Sudden realization dawned on as her eyebrows raised in shock. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed the container and opened a drawer to retrieve a spoon. Slowly peeling the foil back, she became anxious - nerves swelling as the dish came to sight. It certainly appeared to be edible. The colors blending with one another and even after being cooled, the aroma of bold flavors burst inside her nostrils. There was no harm in tasting your own blood, right? She was a demon now. And they consumed blood, right?

 _No, wait, that's vampires._ She thought.

Both are considered to be in the same category, yes? Maybe? Not wanting to further occupy her mind with properly categorizing ghastly creatures, she dipped the silvery utensil into the Cajun dish - bringing a hearty spoonful to her parting lips. Immediately, the flavors danced around her mouth, spices tingling - not hot enough to burn. It was... delicious. A soft moan of delight hummed in her throat as she took another bite, another soon following until she found herself consuming the entirety of the dish. And try as she might, the taste of her own essence could not be found. Did Alastor not add it? Was he simply tormenting her because it satisfied him? Or, were his skills so grand that he hid it well enough within the other ingredients? Or maybe... her palate was heavily lacking and she couldn't recognize the taste? Before she could answer, she finished her portion and quickly washed the plastic container along with the spoon that was used. Exiting the kitchen, she made her way towards the lobby to retreat to her room. She wasn't in a hurry to return. Not only was she fearful of some dark presence lurking in the hallway upstairs, but she would have to make it pass Alastor. She wondered if he placed himself there on purpose. Did he not have his own room? Why lounge in a chair when you could be resting in privacy under the confines of a comfortable bed? Maybe he was guarding the hotel from intruders. Though, that seemed unwise. Hazbin Hotel held plenty of entrances, so if anyone wanted to gain access they...

Her thoughts came to a halt when she neared the lobby. Her stature on alert as her body grew tense when she heard music static across the air.

**_There ain't nothing I can do_ **

**_Or nothing I can say_ **

**_That folks don't criticize me_ **

**_But I'm goin' to do_ **

**_just as I want to anyway_ **

**_And don't care just what people say_ **

She figured it was Alastor's doing, but when she approached the center of the hotel, he was nowhere to be seen.

_**If I should take a notion** _

_**To jump into the ocean** _

_**Aint nobodys business if I do** _

A brow raised in question when she noticed a radio. It's model was quite peculiar - uncannily, the design resembled a familiar face. The three spaced sections at top, as well as the smile-like portion that stretched below, eerily glowed against the dark silhouette of the crackling fireplace. She gathered the song was from a period long before her time. And it had such a vintage charm and flair. Not necessarily wanting to be around when he decided to return, she turned and headed for the elevator.

**_If I go to church on Sunday_ **

**_Then cabaret all day Monday_ **

**_Aint nobodys business if I do_ **

**_Ａｉｎｔ ｎｏｂｏｄｙｓ ｂｕｓｉｎｅｓｓ_ **

**_ᴀɪɴᴛ ɴᴏʙᴏᴅʏꜱ ʙᴜꜱɪɴᴇꜱꜱ_ **

****

__

**_A̵̢̧͙̱̻͉̝̜̱͚̓̅̈͌̔̊̿̈i̶̜͎͛ṅ̵̨̩̦̱͉̰͙̙͈̈́͑̍̀̒͝ţ̴̬̬̉͒͒̊̂̃̓̔̆̒ ̵̲̘̞̭̜͊͑̅͐̐́̂͜͜͝͝n̸͕̐̓́̿̏̏̎ò̴̡̳̥̞̘b̸̘͚̩̺̝͚̰̩̳́̑̈̇̈͒̍̎̕ȯ̷̜̖͚̎̌̄̄ď̷͓̞̰͔̤̜͈͓̭̍͒́͐̈́͜y̷͓̘̮̖̹̜͇̬̒̚ͅs̷̼͎̦͚͕̈͂ ̴̛̞̭͍̑̈́̒̐̂̑͑͠b̴͈̈́̓̐ǔ̷̢͚̹̫͊͗́̄̋̉̏͜͝s̸̼͉̭̭͍͒̈́̈́̋̿i̷̺͇̰̮̾ͅṇ̷̝̀͂̈́͆͗ẽ̸͈͉̪͕̲̣͈̣͔͙̔͆s̸̢̢̱̝̲̯̲̘̜̾̈́s̴̛͍͆̽̀̚͘͝ ̵̧͍̲͉͓̱̀̅͑͊̄̐͗̈́i̴̢̢͖͔͍͓͈̮͐̓̒͊̏̔̈́͊̅͜_ **

__

__

__

__

The music started to skip - repeating the same line from it's chorus, each time the singer's voice dropping in distortion in an unnatural octave. The lyrics disturbingly drew out, until there was nothing but an unwavering static that buzzed. Tiffany's head turned with a start, worried that she may have broken it. How? When she didn't even touch it. The dim lighting inside began to flicker about - dancing to and fro against the ceiling. She frantically looked around and quickened her pace to reach the elevator. She wasn't going to risk her life by going to her room, so going to get Charlie or Vaggie would be the best course of action. However, when she pressed the button nothing happened. Her body tense, sweat beaded upon the forefront of her head as the buzzing stopped. The flames that danced upon the hearth, blew out in a whisper. The room, now absent of light. With her body stiff, she stood in silence - her breathing hitched with fright as she tried to remain calm. Maybe the power went out?... But, that didn't explain the fireplace. Her head turned towards the radio as it clicked on. The somber glow supplied the room with a faint light as she stayed in place; too afraid to move. 

__

__

__

~~"...A-Alas...tor..."~~ With her eyes widening at a familiar voice fumbling with static. That voice she had recognized.... hers. ~~"L-let go of m-".~~..

__

__

__

The radio switched off, leaving her in silence. "...Wh-What, the hell is going on?" She quivered as the radio clicked again. This time, something more terrifying played.

__

__

__

"Oh shit! What the fuck is that?!" Her body jolted as sudden screams of terror came from the speaker. Various wails cried out. People begging for mercy as sounds of chaos and slaughter rang. Not wanting to hear anymore, Tiffany went over to the device and looked for a button to turn the damned thing off. Due to her fruitless efforts, the turmoil that had been broadcast continued - explosions bursting, sounds of civilians being ripped and torn as they cried out from their suffering. One's voice drew out the rest of the screams as they faded into the background.

__

__

__

~~"N-no, no please!~~ " The man's voice trembled with panic.

__

__

__

"₦Ø₩ ₦Ø₩, ₥Ɏ ₲ØØĐ ₣ɆⱠⱠØ₩..." The matter had her place a hand over to cover her mouth. Eyes stung, as tears began to swell as despair crept inside her. "Oh my God"... "ɎØɄ ₴ⱧØɄⱠĐ ₴₥łⱠɆ. ₳₣₮ɆⱤ ₳ⱠⱠ..." The distortion grew in his voice. The room cracked with wavering static - unsteady radio filters flickered about, glitching between dimensions as the atmosphere bathed in blood red as the voice buzzingly wired on. 

__

__

__

__

__

_"̵̧̛͎̙̭̲͍̑̀̿Ẏ̷̧̥͔̥̮͖͔̼ő̴̭͓̊̒̊͆̕ư̶̧͈̟̙̝̬̌̿̿̄͂̇̓ͅ'̷̠͗̈́͝ͅr̶͓͛͌͑͋̑̚e̸̠̻̰͕͉̘̘̘̻͔̅̓̓̌͌̃̃́͝ ̸̨͙̹̱̳̳̹͙̈̋͋̏̀̓̑̕̕n̴̛̯͇̟̳̞͊͗͐̇͒̍̆͊̕e̵̛̞̻̜̒v̶̵̷̶̸̴̢̡̼͇̼̹̟̦̰͇̟̯͉͖͍̣̯͙̹̖̯̽̊͐̌̓͂̑̑̈̽̆̆̊͋̋̀̽̈̅̆̒͒̎͗͑̍̚͠ͅẹ̴̛͈̰̙͇̟͐̂͂̾͆ŗ̶̧̼͙̪̙͓͚̲͑̈́̇ ̵̳̯̯̣̖̗͎͇̬͒̊̇̇̈f̶̧͕̯͍̹́́̈́͂̔̋͊̕ų̸̹̱̩̲̤̥͔͎̀̽̽̾̈́͊́͘l̷͍͖̟̼̞͈̪̥̺̖̉̒́̂̾͊͂̚͝l̶̛͔͆͐̈́̆͝͝ŷ̸̴̷̸̸̷̢̡̡̛͔̗͎̩͍̜̮̟̦̗̲͉̞͖͉͓͈̪͎̟̘͙̜͌̅͋̐̉̆̂̈́̅͑͂̃̎̋̓̿͑͒̀̈́́͌̂̋̋̉͛͂͂̚͝͠ ̶̮̯̝̪͔͔̋͂d̸̥̻̖͕́̀̽̓́̋̆r̶͔̒̑e̴̛̦̔͠s̵̨͈͚̪͙͙̤̺̜̿ś̸̳͇͎̘̜̤ ̵̫̫͇̳͐͑w̵̠͚̔̾͋̄̐i̴͓̓̐͆̓̃́̀͌͝ṫ̵̨̲̯͚͓̗̬̗͂́̄̐̀ḩ̵̦̮̣̥̺̙̠̗̎̒̂͐̌̓͠ó̴̺̱͊̕u̸͙͐̆͛t̸̠̪͖͛ ̵̧̙̯̰͔̦̻̰͕̘̓̓ȍ̸̢̢͎̗̪̻̹͚́̅̓̿͠͝n̸͍͙̬͋̊͆̊̐͘͝ͅė̶̺̠͝.̸̧̪̗͔̽̾̆̃́͒͛͒"̴͍͕̟̠̙͑͊_

__

__

__

__

__

~~"No... No!... N-"~~ His pleads were cut short as the radio clicked to silence.

__

__

__

The fireplace returned to its burning state as the lights flashed on. Everything back as it once was. However... Tiffany was no longer alone.

__

__

__

_"Find something that caught your interest?"_ A deep, smooth voice made her jump with a start. Turning around, she gasped as she was forced to crane her neck to be faced with a bright smile that never seemed to fade. His orbs blazed with a menacing look that bombarded her frailty. He loved that frightful expression ridden across her face. Those innocent eyes filled with terror - absolutely petrified from the mere sight of him. He wanted nothing more than to just sink his teeth into her tender flesh and feast upon her being. But, he would have to wait for the perfect moment. So, instead, he chuckled with closed eyes - adjusting his perfectly, perched monocle. _"You know, you really shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you."_ With his blazing gaze, he focused his attention back to her.

__

__

__

With wavering eyes, "...I... didn't..." She barely managed to speak.

__

__

__

_"Hmm?"_ He bent at the waist to match eye level, as she backed away with a small stumble, _"What was that my dear? I seem to be having trouble hearing you."_

__

__

__

"...I-I, didn't," She spoke up a bit, "I, thought it was broken, so... I-I was looking for a way to turn it off."

__

__

__

Retracting himself, he returned to his proper posture. Cocking his head to the side, he observed her from a lidded gaze. Shining a grin, each fang gleamed; stretching out from ear to ear as his smile curled at the tip of his jaw - contemplating if his plan to wait was necessary. Tiffany couldn't fathom how one's smile could be so... off. So wrong. Yet, those eyes of his had her enticed. She stared, confused if he was trying to allure her with his charm to persuade her to get close, or use scare tactics to relish in his own demented idea of experiencing pleasure. His sudden burst made her jump. "Ha! Silly girl. My radio is far more durable than you give it credit for. In fact, it's simply impossible for someone such as yourself to lay a single scratch on it, let alone break it. Hahaha!~"

__

__

__

Now what was that supposed to mean? She tried to collect a proper response without causing trouble. "I... I wasn't trying to break it, or anything. It was... skipping and making weird noises."

__

__

__

"Weird noises?" He uttered with flaky innocence. He eyeballed his device before returning his attention. "May I take a closer look?"

__

__

__

Without a word, she moved aside to let him have access. He padded over and observed. Lightly tapping his pointed chin with a single finger, he hummed in puzzlement as he faked his curiosity with Tiffany watching beside. With a quick snap of his fingers, the radio clicked on. Soothing jazz cleared the air with a trumpet crisping a favorable tune to Tiffany. Miles Davis. One of her favorite renditions of a classic Disney tune no less. How odd it would be playing at a time like this. Alastor was surely no Prince. "Everything seems to be in order, my dear." He stated, "No skipping or as you said, "weird noises". He chuckled with that distortion rattling his throat.

__

__

__

She could do without the mockery. "Well... I'm glad it isn't broken."

__

__

__

He gave a curt nod. "Indeed. All's well that ends well - haha!" Though, prior circumstances weren't considered well. She was certain that she was going to experience a second death. And... God only knows what was happening within that creepy device of his. Now here he was, acting like everything was normal. She digressed. Goodness, if it wasn't for that radio; surely the air would have been stifled.

__

__

__

"Well... y-you have a good night." She maneuvered around, treading with caution - worried that even moving the wrong way would set him off. With his choking presence that exuded, it was understandable to act in such a way. Though, she didn't get far. She felt a firm yet careful hold on her hand. With a soft gasp and wavering eyes, she looked back.

__

__

__

_"Oh Tiffany..."_ His southern charm trying to work its magic, as he kept his grip. "Why rush to bed when the night is still young?"

__

__

__

No, it most certainly was not.

__

Though, in their case, they were in hell and being demons didn't restrict them to a curfew. "Did, you have something in mind...? Or, need something from me?"

__

__

__

"Ha-ha-ha." An amused laugh hitched his response, "Dear, I never needed anything from anyone." He stated while spinning her around with ease and caught her petite frame with a free hand. _"Although,_ your company would be most welcomed..." He gave them a little space while extending an arm with his palm open, the other behind him. With an unnerved gaze and melting smile, he asked, "Voulez-vous danser, _mon cherie?_

__

__

__

Her head picked up to meet his eyes. Not entirely sure what he said, she tried her best to recall what French she learned. "No?..."

__

__

__

Her response got a chuckle from him. "You don't sound too sure of yourself. Care for a translation?"

__

__

__

"I think... you asked me to dance?..." Her voice hitched with uncertainty.

__

__

__

"Right you are, my dear. So, whaddaya say? Best make your decision quickly, else this fine tune will come to an end. Though, I suppose we could always wait for another."

__

__

__

Her cocoa eyes crept to his inviting gesture before returning to where they lay before. "Thank you, for the offer..."

__

__

__

His smile seemed to grow, the crown of his jaws stretching further as anticipation bubbled within.

__

__

__

"But, maybe some other time. It's rather late..." She tried to mask those unsettling nerves of hers. She may not have convinced herself with that flimsy confidence, but maybe it would fool him.

__

__

__

He was doubtful about her answer. A hum rumbled his throat as his smile drew back, yet he didn't frown. It wasn't often that a woman denied his request and she spoke with a bit of determination. No stuttering either? He applauded her for putting up such confirmation, nonetheless, it halted his plans. He digressed. "Fair enough." He curled his fingers into his hand and retreated to his usual stance - both arms tucked away behind his back. He took notice of the time upon the clock. "I suppose that it would be in our best interest to get some rest. Better you, than I, I'm sure. A fair lady like yourself requires her beauty sleep."

__

__

__

So, her little ruse worked in her favor, though she only wished that she was more cautious earlier. Maybe if she wasn't so easily swooned, she wouldn't be in such a predicament. But, maybe it was better this way - to keep her distance from him. He hadn't even apologized for what he had done. Then, why would he? It was her fault for trusting so plainly, despite the multiple warnings. To her, it was always her fault. It was how she ended up in hell in the first place.

__

__

__

"Now then, Darlin," He perked, "Let's get you to bed. I shall escort you to your room."

__

__

__

Bad idea.

__

__

__

"Oh, no no, you don't have to..."

__

__

__

"Nonsense!" He protested slinging an arm around her shoulders, as he grabbed his staff that he was able to summon or retract upon will. "In fact, I insist! I always walk a lady back to where she resides." Despite being on the slim side of the physique spectrum, he guided her along with little effort. She could only follow. "If anything, I'm a gentleman first, and I pride myself on that. My mother didn't raise a good for nothing hooligan after all."

__

__

__

As they reached the elevator, she tried again for objection, "But, it's just a room. It's not like we have far to go..."

__

__

__

He pressed a button to command the doors to allow entry, ignoring her rebuttal. Then, she wondered...

__

_When did that start working again?_

__

"All the more reason to accompany you then. Returning you to your quarters won't be of any trouble. Furthermore, I'm Charlotte's business partner and it is _partially_ my duty to see that all patrons of this hotel are all accounted for, hahaha!~" She wanted to shoot for a third chance, until the chime beamed as the doors began to part. "After you, my dear." He cooed standing aside to clear the path for her entrance.

__

__

__

It wasn't the fact that he was "accompanying" her that made her apprehensive.

__

She stepped inside with him following behind.

__

"Now then sweetheart, what floor were you placed on?" He stood beside, in front of the panel so that he could operate the contraception.

__

__

__

"Uhm, the fifth, please..." It was the fact that he was going to know EXACTLY where she was. If things did become troublesome; like beforehand, she could at least hide and stow away in her room.

__

__

__

"Fifth floor it is!" He announced as if he was presenting something splendid to a crowd. "Going up!" With another press of a button, the elevator had shut and made its way to the designated level.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in chapter:
> 
> Josephine Baker - Blue Skies
> 
> Billie Holiday - Ain't Nobody's Business
> 
> Miles Davis - Someday my Prince will Come


End file.
